


Dumb Love

by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks
Summary: Alfred was a smart kid. It was easy to say considering the shelves of trophies displayed in his room. From national contests to international olympiads, Alfred won countless Mathematics and physics awards. People say he was destined for greatness. They would comment Harvard or MIT perhaps? Alfred would personally go for MIT. Mainly, for their aeronautic program.Yet for some reason he finds that his IQ always depletes when he is next to the boy in the library.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 46





	Dumb Love

Alfred was a smart kid. It was easy to say considering the shelves of trophies displayed in his room. From national contests to international olympiads, Alfred won countless Mathematics and physics awards. People say he was destined for greatness. They would comment Harvard or MIT perhaps? Alfred would personally go for MIT. Mainly, for their aeronautic program.

Yet for some reason he finds that his IQ always depletes when he is next to the boy in the library. 

“Alfred, what is the answer?”   
  


Alfred stuttered “uh it’s,” Alfred panicked, he never stuttered before. He glanced behind him and saw the most beautiful human he has ever seen in his life. 

“37.” His teammate, Raj answered for him. Alfred nodded and bit the inside of his cheeks, drawing blood. Why did he stutter? Alfred F. Jones has never stuttered in his life. It had to because of that stranger-that pretty stranger.

After a surefire victory, Alfred disentangled himself from his teammates and promised to meet up next weekend for a celebratory party. “Hey, do you know that blond dude in the audience?” Alfred asked his teacher.

His teacher, Roma smiled and his eyes crinkled with mirth. This was not going to be good.

“Oh, that’s Arthur, he is friends with my sons.”

Roma chuckled at Alfred’s obvious blush. “He works at the library, you can find him there.”

“Oh, thank you very much! Ah-I gotta go!”

Alfred rushed out of the auditorium, and waved back at his now favourite teacher.

* * *

After arriving at the library, Alfred searched for those familiar warm locks and elusive green eyes. He stopped. He found him-that guy who made his knees weak and breathed shorten. 

“Uhm, who are you?” the pretty stranger asked, he was reading a hefty book. Alfred stopped staring and rubbed his neck. He was going to think that he was a creep!

Alfred swallowed and gazed at his beautiful eyes and sweat was pouring over him. He couldn’t help it. Alfred loved the way his slender hands held the book and the way he bit his lips in concentration. Quick! I need to think of something!

“I have beautiful eyes.” 

“Sure?”

“No you! You have beautiful eyes!”

“Okay, thank you?” Arthur got up and carefully ran away from Alfred. 

Crap, I need help.

* * *

“I’m in deep shit, Matthias.”

“So who do you have a hard on for?” Matthias asked, drinking a slushie as he passed a cup and squinted at the rolling hot dogs. Alfred gasped and pulled Matthias to the forgotten dairy section.

Alfred hesitated and busied himself, drinking a raspberry and strawberry slushie, he rolled the drink with a straw. Matthias was looking at him shrewd until Alfred turned his head towards his right, his eyebrows rose in spectacular fashion.

Standing there was his IQ inhibitor; Arthur Kirkland. He wore the school uniform but with a vest as his council president. He brushed his hair to the side, revealing a slightly faded but noticeable dye line. Alfred tried not to utter a word.

“No way, you have a hard on for the student council president?” Alfred looked down at the slushie and tried not to accidentally spill it on Matthias’ pristine white football jersey.

“I mean, not a bad choice, I mean have you seen him in those tight jeans? Wow.”

“Wait, what tight jeans? He’s such a prude he would never wear that.” Mattias grinned and Alfred swore his grin got even larger.

“You mean you never saw our dear class president out of school?”

“Ouch, I feel bad for you, does that mean you fell for his personality? You like the bossy types I get ya.”

“Norge is like that, but he totally digs me.” Alfred tried not to remind Matthias that Norge hated him but as long as Arthur wasn’t the topic of the conversation he was okay with it.

“How did you see Arthur with skimpy jeans?”   
  
Matthias flashed a grin and winked, ”For tickets to a concert, I got a free absence for school. He’s a total punk.”

“And damn those legs could wrap around me anyday-”

Arthur was coming to the dairy section. Alfred panicked and tried to push Matthias out of the way to save himself.

“Let’s get out of here before he finds us.”

“Too late.” 

A figure approached them, Alfred already felt his IQ depleting but calmed down when he realized it was Elizabeta.

“I heard you guys talking about our dear class president,” she smirked in the direction of Alfred.

“We’re weren’t talking shit.” Matthias glared back at her, Elizabeta rolled her eyes and pulled up her phone. She tapped it and it replayed their conversation of arthur and how fantastic his legs were in jeans. Alfred felt his dignity crumbling.

“So, Alfred you wanna get in Arthur’s pants, huh?”

“No-yes' 'Alfred gave up knowing that he couldn't get out of this situation. Elizabeta preened and squealed. 

“Perfect! I'll help you out!”

“Why? Because I want my friend to be happy, isn’t that enough reason?” Alfred smiled and was genuinely surprised at the genuine fondness elizabeta had for her friend Arthur. All of these warm feelings were quickly brushed aside when Elizabeta said:

“Also, it would hopefully get that stick out of his ass and replace it with something else.”

Elizabeta drew up a plan in her pink notebook. In it was a crudely drawn alfred and arthur. She drew lines around them and sprinkled in glitter and hearts.

“So, to start off with, Arthurs type is himbos.”

Elizabeta handed Alfred several CDs and smiled at him.

“Here are his favourites, especially the Kinks and the Sex Pistols.”

“And his favourite book, pride and prejudice or anything by Jane Austen really.”

“And that’s your homework, study them well.”

* * *

  
  


“Hey, is that the Kinks?” Arthur asked as he entered the elevator.

Alfred kindly smiled at his crush and nodded. 

Arthur smiled and Alfred swore he died and ascended to heaven.

“I love the Kinks!” Arthur exclaimed and Alfred thanked the gods for meeting Elizabeta. Maybe this could work. He felt his IQ deplete but he could get used to this.

  
  
  



End file.
